1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to water rides, and, more particularly to a redundant array pumping system and associated control and diagnostics for water rides of the type incorporating one or more high speed water jets for transferring kinetic energy to ride participants and/or ride vehicles riding/sliding on a low-friction slide or other ride surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The past two decades have witnessed a phenomenal proliferation of family water recreation facilities, such as family waterparks and water oriented attractions in traditional themed amusement parks. Typical mainstay water ride attractions include waterslides, river rapid rides, and log flumes. These rides allow riders to slide down (either by themselves or via a ride vehicle) a slide or chute from an upper elevation or starting point to a lower elevation, typically a splash pool. Gravity or gravity induced rider momentum is the prime driving force that powers participants down and through such traditional water ride attractions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,043 to Timbes, for example, discloses a typical gravity-induced water slide wherein a rider from an upper start pool slides by way of gravity to a lower landing pool. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,900 to Becker discloses a conventional downslope waterslide with water recirculation provided. In each case, water is provided on the ride surface primarily as a lubricant between the rider and the ride surface and/or to increase the fun and enjoyment of the ride such as by splashing water.
A more recent phenomenon are the so-called “injected sheet flow” water rides. These rides typically employ one or more high-pressure injection modules which inject a sheet or jet of high-speed water onto a ride surface to propel a participant in lieu of, or in opposition to, or in augmentation with the force of gravity. The location and configuration of the nozzles and the velocity and volume of the injected flow prescribes the resultant water flow pattern and user path/velocity for a particular ride. A wide variety of fun and entertaining water rides and ride configurations are possible using injected sheet flow technology.
For example, one such injected sheet flow water ride is sold and marketed under the name Master Blaster®, and is available from NBGS of New Braunfels, Tex. The Master Blaster® ride attraction is also sometimes referred to as a “water coaster” style water ride because it provides essentially the water equivalent of a roller coaster ride. In particular, it has both downhill and/or uphill portions akin to a conventional roller-coaster and it also powers ride participants up at least one incline.
In a typical water coaster style water ride high-pressure water injection nozzles are located along horizontal and/or uphill portions of the ride to provide high-speed jets which propel the participant in the absence of or in addition to any gravity-induced rider momentum. Such high speed jets can also be used to accelerate participants horizontally or downhill at a velocity that is greater than can be achieved by gravity alone. High speed jets can also be used to slow down and/or regulate the velocity of ride participants on a ride surface so as to prevent a ride participant from achieving too much velocity or becoming airborne at an inopportune point in the ride. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,547, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Another popular water ride of the injected sheet flow variety is the sheet flow simulated wave water ride. For example, one such simulated wave water ride is sold and marketed under the name Flow Rider®, and is available from Wave Loch, Inc. of La Jolla, Calif. The Flow Rider® simulated wave water ride includes a sculptured padded ride surface having a desired wave-simulating shape upon which one or more jets of high-speed sheet water flow are provided. The injected sheet water flow is typically directed up the incline, thereby simulating the approaching face of an ideal surfing wave. The thickness and velocity of the sheet water flow is such that it creates simultaneously a hydroplaning or sliding effect between the ride surface and the ride participant and/or vehicle and also a drag or pulling effect upon a ride participant and/or ride vehicle hydroplaning upon the sheet flow. By carefully balancing the upward-acting drag forces and the downward-acting gravitational forces, skilled ride participants are able to ride upon the injected sheet water flow and perform surfing-like water skimming maneuvers thereon for extended periods of time, thereby achieving a simulated and/or enhanced surfing wave experience. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,117, which is incorporated herein by reference.
In each of the injected sheet flow water rides described above, water is injected onto the ride surface by a high-pressure pumping system connected to one or more flow forming nozzles located at various positions along or adjacent to the ride surface. The pumping system serves as the primary driving mechanism and generates the necessary head or water pressure needed to deliver the required quantity and velocity of water from the various flow forming nozzles. Conventionally the pumping system comprises a bank of pumps with each pump providing water to a single nozzle located at a particular position along or adjacent to the ride surface. Where a series of nozzles are connected together, it is also known to use a single pump with a suitable manifold to provide the requisite water to each nozzle. The particular configuration and number of pumps chosen for a given system is typically dictated by factors such as the cost and pumping capacity of each pump, the size and nature of the particular ride and the type of ride effect desired. Typically, the suction end of each pump is connected to a water filter, which, in turn, is linked to a water reservoir or sump.
Occasionally, however, it has been observed that one of the pumps in the water ride pumping system will fail or become sufficiently impaired such that it is no longer able to function at the required capacity and/or head. In such cases, the pump may have to be shut-off for replacement or repair. Similarly, an associated filter or nozzle may become congested or clogged such that the required flow rate is not achieved. In such cases the whole water ride is adversely affected and is typically required to be shut down to facilitate service and/or repair of the malfunctioning component.
This is an undesirable and disadvantageous situation because ride patrons may become upset or impatient waiting for the ride to be repaired and restarted. Also, patrons on the ride during a forced shut-down may be effectively stranded on the ride for some time while the affected components are being serviced and/or replaced. Excessive down-time can lead to lower overall rider throughput and, therefore, reduced profits for the ride owner/operator. For certain water rides there can also be safety implications if one or more of the injection nozzles should suffer a sudden collapse of water pressure due to pump failure or the like. For example, in water coaster type rides with both uphill and downhill portions, the sudden loss of localized nozzle water pressure on an uphill portion could possibly cause a ride participant(s) to stall and possibly fall back and collide with other ride participants entering the uphill portion, for example.
It would be a significant advance and commercial advantage in the industry if such disadvantages could be overcome or mitigated.